1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to integrated circuit packages and more particularly to ball grid array (BGA) packages.
2. Background
An increasing consideration in the design and use of integrated circuits is the package in which the integrated circuit (IC) resides. As ICs become more complex, and printed circuit boards become more crowded, IC packages continually need more leads or pins while their footprints consume smaller and smaller areas. In an effort to meet these demands, developers created the ball grid array (BGA) package.
A typical BGA package includes an IC affixed to a flexible polymide tape. A very thin conductor or wire bond connects a pad on the IC to a conductive trace on the polymide tape. The conductive trace is routed to a solder ball. The solder ball is one of an array of solder balls that connect to the opposite side of the polymide tape and protrude from the bottom of the BGA package. These solder balls interconnect with an array of pads located on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board. Accordingly, the typical BGA package electrically connects each pad on an IC to a pad on a printed circuit board.
Typical BGA packages have drawbacks arising from the different coefficients of thermal expansion for the IC and the polymide tape. In general, the coefficient of thermal expansion of a material corresponds to the degree in which the material will expand when heated and contract when cooled. As the IC and the polymide tape expand and contract at different rates, the wire bond experiences stress and tension. Such stress and tension may cause the wire bond to loosen or break, thereby disconnecting the IC from the printed circuit board.
To compensate for stress and tension caused by thermal expansion, designers have developed IC packages without wire bonds. One conventional package is a "flip chip" package. A flip chip package includes an IC affixed to a polymide tape with a thick adhesive such that the pads of the IC are positioned over a layer of conductive traces. Gaps in the adhesive provide room for a plurality of solder bumps that are used to connect the pads of the IC to the conductive traces. Similar to the typical BGA package, the conductive traces are routed to downward facing solder balls, which connect with pads of a substrate, such as a printed circuit board.
Accordingly, the solder bumps of the flip chip package provide an electrical connection from the pads of the IC to the layer of conductive traces. Unfortunately, several drawbacks of these packages can prevent a good electrical connection from happening. For example, the solder bump and adhesive dimensions need to be matched with a great deal of accuracy. When the solder bump diameter is small as compared to the thickness of the adhesive, the solder bump cannot connect the pads of the IC to the conductive traces. On the other hand, when the solder bump diameter is large as compared to the thickness of the adhesive, then the adhesive layer cannot sufficiently affix the IC to the tape. Furthermore, when the solder bumps are heated to cause the solder to reflow, air pockets or bubbles can form. These air pockets not only make for a poor electrical connection, but also further exacerbate the relatively narrow tolerances allowed for the solder bump and adhesive.
These drawbacks can cause the loss of an electrical connection between the IC pads and the conductive traces. Such loss lowers yield rates, which in turn increases the overall cost of package manufacture.